


Spider-Man + SuperSons

by 0rang3_ladybug



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian Waybe has no filter, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, Jon Lane Kent Needs a Hug, Parker Luck, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Spaces Out A Lot, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rang3_ladybug/pseuds/0rang3_ladybug
Summary: Peter Parker aka Spider-Man somehow finds himself in Gotham City.He decides to befriend Batman's son Damian aka Robin and Superman's son Jon aka Superboy.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent & Damian Wayne, Lois Lane & Damian Wayne, Peter Parker & Damian Wayne, Peter Parker & Damian Wayne & Jon Kent, Spider-man & Robin & Superboy
Comments: 52
Kudos: 189





	1. We're not in Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes.

"Why can't you just stand still, you little bug!"

"Now now, Doc Ock. We've been through this like about a million times. Spiders are arachnids not bugs," Spider-Man quipped, while dodging one of Dr. Otto Octavius's arms.

 _Here he is, Peter Parker secretly Spider-Man_ _happily fighting one of his enemies on a Sunday morning,_ he sarcastically thought.

"Honestly, don't even you villains need to take a day off. Maybe a relaxing spa day will lift that frown Doc Ock."

Dock Ock then grabs Spider-Man with one of his arms and slams him to the building in front of them.

"Don't you ever stop talking?!" He was starting to get frustrated by Spider-Man always getting in his way.

 _If only I could get rid of this bug, once and for all. Maybe it’s time I test that new invention,_ he thought.

"Um, hello?" Spider-Man said, as he started waving his hand in front of Doc Ock. When he saw Doc Ock smile, he retracted his previous statement. "Never mind, I prefer you frowning than this."

The next few minutes went by like a blur. He had webbed up Doc Ock, but it seems that Doc Ock had one more trick up his sleeve. The next think he knew he was being sucked through this portal. Before he got pulled in, he webbed his backpack.

**\-------------------**

When he woke up, he knew he wasn't in New York anymore. Also, he had gotten younger. From what he could tell he had gone back to his 12 year old body. The good news was that he still had his powers.

 _Well it looks like we're not in Kansas anymore._ _Well, I didn't think a mysterious portal would lead me back to the same place._

The portal that brought him here was gone as well. The only things he had with him were his suit, his watch and his backpack. He opened his backpack which had a snack, his homework he was going to do at the library, a change of clothes and the more important stuff. The important stuff being a mini spider communicator he was working on, his laptop, his wallet and tech from his previous dumpster dive.

_First things first, I need to change to my regular clothes and then figure out where I am._

The clothes were obviously a little big on him, but he made it work. _It's not like I have any other choice._

**\-------------------**

_Well, this looks like a nice place._

Well not really, from his stealthy observations this place was a crime ridden area. It had this depressing feeling to it in certain areas of the city, while others looked fairly "normal."

What intrigued him was that people weren't as alarmed from the crime. Don't get him wrong they were still scared, but it was like they were used to it. _Now that's worrisome_ , Peter thought.

He finally found his way to the police department and as soon as he saw the front entrance, he ran the opposite direction.

"GCPD. Gotham City Police Department," Peter muttered in disbelief.

He was in Gotham City.

_No, this can't be happening. Parker luck strikes once again._

Peter Parker, as many knew was a comic geek. He read and watched different types of comics/tv series, sometimes even of himself which was weird. Batman, Justice League, Young Justice and Super Sons were some of the comics/shows he had read/watched.

 _Ok, Peter Parker calm down. You're Spider-Man_ _and you've dealt with alternate universes before._

He was both somewhat worried, but also excited. He was worried because he was in Gotham City with little money and no place to crash in. Also, he would most likely run into the Justice League while helping an innocent person. From the intel he had on them, they would most likely see him as a threat and bring him in.

_Yeah, not going to let that last part happen anytime soon._

The good part was that he managed to figure out the date. The reason why he was excited was because he had arrived roughly one year before Superboy aka John Kent and Robin aka Damian Wayne met. His favorite new series was Super Sons and he enjoyed the interactions between the both of them.

 _So that means that Damian is roughly twelve years old and Jon is nine._ That thought made Peter frown. From what he remembered from the storyline was that currently Damian barely came into the Wayne household. He knows the first year was rough for Damian since no one trusted him due to him being trained by his grandfather, Ra's al Ghul to become the head of the League of Assassins. His attitude probably didn't help him either. Jon probably doesn't have it as easy either since he probably is going or has awakened his powers. He probably is or will be afraid of his powers accidentally hurting someone. 

He knew getting involved with the sons of two of the most powerful and well-known superheroes would get him under their radar fairly quickly. He will either have to deal with the Justice League or Young Justice, eventually.

_First things first I need to find a place to stay and then find a job. Then, I can by "coincidence" run into them._

Peter smiled _; well I do enjoy a challenge_.

_Hopefully, I don't end up a dead spider anytime soon._

* * *

Peter meeting Damian or Robin (haven't decided who he should meet first)

Peter: (ﾉ ≧ ∀ ≦)ﾉ  
Damian/Robin: (╬≖_≖)🗡️


	2. Food Makes Friends. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Damian, not in the way he planned it though.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, you’ve outdone yourself once again," he said while fixing his collar shirt in front of the mirror. He managed to make the cheap clothes he bought look like he had spent more money than he really did. He looked at his watch, “I should leave now if I don’t want to be late.”

A lot happened in the past two weeks since arriving at Gotham City

**\-------------------**

Flashback Begins

He managed to find a place to stay in Gotham. Surprisingly enough, he managed to book an apartment without putting money up front for the first month’s rent. It was easier to afford a place to live here than in New York.

“Wait, your serious. You’ll actually rent to me?" Peter said in disbelief. He didn’t have money for the first months rent, so he was unsure if the landlord would take his word that he would have the money. He had to use the rest of the money he had to by a pair of clothes that actually fit him and for food.

“Yes, why do you not want me to rent to you?" the landlord asked. 

“Well, I just thought since….”

“Look kid, I don’t get a lot of business here. Even when I do, the tenants usually don’t stay here for very long. As long as you get me the first month’s rent in four weeks we're good. Also, don’t cause trouble. If you do, I’ll call the GCPD to take you to the Orphanage. Got it?”

“Yes, thank you. I’ll get you the first month’s rent soon.”

“Here, this is the key to you room. Your room number is 14, it’s in the second floor.”

His apartment room was like about the size as the on in New York. The room consisted of a kitchen, a small living room, a bathroom, and a bedroom. Looking around, he realized how empty it looked compared to his home back then. Well, it was empty since the tenant before apparently bought all the furniture and decided to take it with them when they left.

 _Honestly, they couldn’t even leave him with one sofa or at least a bed. The only good thing,_ _was that all the kitchen appliances were still there._

He looked around the living room. _I should make a list of what to buy once I find a job._

  * _Well obviously, food. A spider’s got to eat after all._
  * _A bed._
  * _A sofa or one of those bean bag chairs._
  * _A desk ._
  * _A TV._
  * _Oh yeah and a phone. My fight with Doc Ock really did a number to it._



When it came to his suit, it had short circuited. His suit could no longer camouflage, change to night vision mode, and more importantly he didn’t have his trusted AI. However, he still had some webbing in his webs shooters. _Should make another batch just in case._

He had some old tech in his backpack which he could use to fix his suit and work on his spider communicator. Since he didn’t have all the parts, he decided to go dumpster diving in Gotham City.

Flashback Ends

**\-------------------**

Now, here he was leaving his apartment.

He had managed to find a job and that’s where he was going.

 _Who would think that my time taking pictures in the Daily_ _Bugle for_ _J. Jonah Jameson, would actually come in handy? Not me, that’s for sure._

Flashback Begins

He was planning on working for The Gotham Gazette as their photographer, but the more he thought about it, he decided to not. He was already going to be Spider-Man here; he already knew Batman would be on his case. He didn’t want Batman to be after Spiderman and Peter Parker right now, he was smart enough to fit the pieces together.

He then heard that The Daily Planet Newspaper in Metropolis was looking to hire a photographer.

_Perfect._

Being in Metropolis was somewhat therapeutic, since it reminded him of New York.

He was glad, Gotham City and Metropolis were twin cities. It didn’t take too long to get there by bus.

_Man, I really miss swinging from place to place. Especially with my legs being smaller._

He went to The Daily Planet, with the clothes he managed to afford.

The workers all had confused faces.

 _Right, ...... I can’t believe I almost forgot that I’m 12 again,_ he thought while looking at his younger body.

“Um, can I help you?” a receptionist asked.

Peter tried to stay calm, but all the people’s stares made him uncomfortable. _It’s like they’ve never seen a 12-year-old apply for a job interview before._

“Yes, I heard that the Daily Planet is looking for a photographer and I wanted to apply," Peter said. It was quick and straight to the point. He wanted to seem professional.

The receptionist just stared at him for a few minutes like she thought he was lying _. Like seriously, why I would I lie about something like this_. Being a 12-year-old again was starting to bug him.

After a while of staring and realizing that he was actually serious, she took him to an office. She said that he would be interviewed and would be given a practice assignment to critique his skills.

Flashback Ends

**\-------------------**

What he didn’t know was that The Gotham Gazette had ownership of The Daily Planet. That meant that workers would sometimes work on assignments for either The Gotham Gazette or The Daily Planet.

 _Hah, Parker luck at its finest._ Peter sighed at the thought.

So here he was on an assignment for **The Gotham Gazette**. He was told to go to a charity event organized by ...... _that’s right_ Bruce Wayne.

Flashback Begins

“Alright, Parker. Your first assignment is easy. You just need to take pictures of the charity event: the location and people attending. However, we also want you to take pictures of Bruce Wayne and his children. Clear pictures. Any blurry pictures won’t count. If I don’t like any single photo, then you’ll be fired. WE ONLY HIRE THE BEST. Got it?”

Flashback Ends

The good news was that he was given a camera. It didn't really matter, if they hadn't, he would have just made one from the tech collected from his dumpster dives.

Getting pictures of the charity location and its guests, were easy. The place just screamed the word RICH. _Wouldn’t expect any less from Bruce Wayne._

However, getting a decent picture of Bruce Wayne and his family was another story.

 _How am I supposed to take any clear pictures when everyone is literally taller than me and acting like they’ve never seen Bruce Wayne and his family before_.

From what he could hear, Bruce Wayne did all the greetings, while the rest of them stood there and smiled. Or at least for some, made an attempt at a smile. He couldn’t really see, though.

He had to wear ear plugs, since everyone shouting was starting to give him a headache thanks to his super hearing.

“BRUCE WAYNE, over here!”

“Bruce Wayne, what are your next plans for Gotham?”

“Bruce Wayne ............”

Besides, the designated area before the event, where photographers were supposed to take pictures, there was another time to take pictures.

It wasn’t after the event, since Bruce Wayne and his family would usually “disappear” to get away from the reporters.

 _I mean,_ _I don’t blame him; I will never know how Mr. Stark dealt with this back home._

He didn’t want to call this a “fake” world since he knew it was real _._

_I feel hunger, I feel pain, it has to be real. It wasn’t an illusion._

He’s already dealt with those and knew the difference.

_Side tangent aside, the other option for me to get a picture is after the charity speech is done._

_After the speech, there’s a dinner service. I could make small talk and then ask to take a picture of them. I mean they know who,_ _The Gotham Gazette and The Daily Planet are, so it’s not like they’ll think I’m some spy._

**\-------------------**

As suspected, he managed to get not one clear photo of either Bruce Wayne or his family.

It was the same inside where Bruce Wayne was currently giving a speech. There was a designated area for photographers to be at and all he could see in front of him was the constant camera flashes that kept coming.

_How many pictures does one person really need of Bruce Wayne?_

After the speech was done, the dinner service started. Talking to Bruce Wayne was out of the question since he was literally bombarded as soon as he finished. Plus, he would rather speak to one of the others.

Turning to the side, from what he could tell, accompanying him here was _Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and **Damian Wayne.**_

_Damian Wayne._

_Damian Wayne ...... wait what?!_

He probably got whiplash from how quickly he turned back. 

_[internal screaming] Of course he’s here, dammit Peter how could you forget._

Even though him and Jason, for that matter didn’t look too happy to be there _. Well Jason looks uncomfortable, Damian just looks angry._

Peter chuckled at Damian’s face, he looked like an angry porcupine. The moment he chuckled, he saw Damian face his direction and start to glare at him.

 _Shi ...... shoot. Focus, the plan wasn’t to meet Damian today_.

He had planned to meet him on school grounds. However, apparently Damian is too smart and doesn’t need school. In the future after he meets Jon, he gets enrolled to West Reeve School in Metropolis with him.

However, right now Peter had applied to go to middle school in Gotham City and got accepted. He would be starting next week.

 _Another reason why I chose to be a photographer, its more flexible and gives me time for schoolwork and other projects. [cough] Spider-Man_ _[cough]_

In other words, the plan was that he had no plan. Damian always had someone with him, whether it was as himself or robin. School, was his only chance of maybe getting him alone to talk to him.

He started to stare at his camera and then at Damian.

Out of all the siblings, Damian was the only one that was standing alone. The other three were standing together and heading to the buffet table.

He started to psych himself up.

_Okay, Peter you can do this._

_Just be professional._

_Smile._

_Don’t make him angry._

_I mean,_ _its not like he has his sword with him ...... right?_

While heading to where Damian was aka the next segment of _“Parker Luck Strikes Again_ ”, he grabbed a plate of mini sandwiches.

_After all, as the old saying goes, “food brings people together.”_

While walking there he noticed people starting to stare at him. He could feel the stares, most specifically those from Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Tim _._

_I mean it’s pretty obvious that I’m going to talk to him, he’s the only one there._

He was starting to focus more on the people staring then where he was going.

By the time he looked in front of him he could see Damian glaring at him. His eyes. 

_Wow, ...... he has perfected the Bat-glare._

He didn’t know how this would turn out, but he needed that job so ......

“Sandwich?," Peter asks, as he takes one sandwich and pushes the plate with the other sandwich forward to Damian.

* * *

Peter : (⌒_⌒ ;) 📷

Damian: (≖_≖)

Peter: (*￣▽￣)ノ🥪🥪

Everyone else: ( ⚆ _ ⚆ ) ( ⚆ _ ⚆ ) ( ⚆ _ ⚆ ) (⚆ᗝ⚆)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. First Impressions and Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian meets Peter Parker.

The first thought that came into Damian’s mind when he saw a sandwich being shoved in front of him was, _is this kid pretending to be an idiot or is he one._

Flashback Begins

He, Damian Wayne, was the grandson of the Leader of the League of Assassins, Ra's al Ghul and son of Talia al Ghul and Batman. He didn’t have a normal upbringing, however in certain ways he didn’t mind. _Better than being a weakling._

Damian had known for some time that Batman was his father. However, he also knew that Batman didn’t know that he had a son, especially not one that was supposed to become **leader** of the League of Assassins in the future.

His mother had told him that he was going to meet his father.

Since arriving, he could feel the distrust not only from his father, but from his fake brothers.

 _[Tch]. Whatever, not my problem_ , Damian thought.

He didn’t come to socialize with his father or any of his fake brothers. He just came to train and get stronger.

Flashback Within Flashback Begins

“Learn from your father. For he is very wise and you can learn a lot from him. Remember, you are the future.”

“Yes, mother.”

Then his mother hugged him, but before she let go, she whispered something.

“Train, get stronger. I will come visit you again, to take you home, my son.”

Flashback Within Flashback Ends

Most of the time he would be at the underground layer under Wayne Manor, training.

Training under the League of Assassins has benefited a lot, when it came to heightening his senses. 

He was busy training, but he could hear whispers.

“The brat really needs to work on his attitude.”

.

.

.

“Look how he’s fighting, just like an assassin.”

.

.

.

“Someone like him shouldn’t be Robin.”

.

.

.

He decided to head out.

“Hey brat! Where are you going? You know, you aren’t allowed to leave the manor without one of us.”

“[Tch] Well you can tell father, that I don’t need a weakling orphan to protect me," he said as he left. He took great pleasure in the angry face Jason made as he slammed the door.

.

.

.

“Look how he’s fighting, just like an assassin.”

_Of course I am. Look who trained me._

_Idiots, all of them._

Flashback Ends

**\-------------------**

A couple minutes before meeting Peter

However, he forgot of Batman’s other life as Bruce Wayne.

It wasn’t really a problem since his father would mostly leave as Bruce Wayne by himself unless it was a charity event, which he usually brought his sons. Which is where he was right now. He was busy standing in the corner, while the dinner service was happening.

He was alone since Drake, Todd, and Grayson went off to stuff their faces. Since he wasn’t allowed to call them his fake brothers out in public, he settled to call them by their last name.

[stomach grumbling]

 _Should’ve really had Alfred make me something before this dumb event,_ Damian thought.

Alfred was the only person he tolerated. Alfred was wary of him, but not like the rest of them.

_Or maybe he just hides it better._

_[snicker]_

_._

_._

_._

Damian turned around, to the direction where he heard the snicker. He didn’t know who had laughed, but decided to glare at that general direction. He had perfected the Bat-glare and didn’t mind using on people who annoyed or pissed him off.

The next thing he knew this kid with a camera started walking towards him. From what he could see the kid was around his age with curly brown hair and looked uncomfortable.

He stopped in front of him, took a sandwich and then pushed the plate with the other sandwich towards him.

People were starting to stare at them. He would yell at them to mind their own business, but he didn’t need another lecture from his father. _If I get in trouble one more time, I won’t be able to go out as Robin for a week._

He stared at the kid who was busy eating the sandwich and smiling like that idiot Grayson.

**\-------------------**

Peter's hand was getting tired and Damian still hadn’t taken the sandwich. _This kid._

“If you’re sent to assassinate me, I think there are better ways than ......"

However, Peter cut off Damian before he could finish. “[splutter] Wait wait wait, you think I’m trying to poison you. In front of all these people?” Peter couldn’t help but snicker.

Damian didn’t visibly show a change in emotion, but he did immediately recognize that snicker.

However, he was mostly annoyed that someone had interrupted him.

“Um ...... Look I didn’t mean to laugh, but ......”

Now it was Damian’s turn to cut him off.

“Look kid.”

“Um no offense, but you’re a kid too.” Peter said and immediately shut up as Damian started to glare at him.

“Look **KID**. I don’t know who you are, but don’t interrupt me ever again. Got it?”

[internally sweating] "Yeah, got it," Peter said.

“Um, do you still want the sandwich?" Damian immediately looked at the sandwich and his stomach on instinct grumbled.

“[Tch] Fine," he said as he took the sandwich and took a bite. He was ready to punch this kid if he had poisoned it. Punch and not slice, since his father had forbidden him from bringing his swords or any weapons for that matter. Not that it mattered, since he still snuck in some weapons, but he was only going to use them as a last resort.

“The name’s Peter. Peter Parker.”

“Damian. You probably already know my last name," he said while pointing to his father.

He was busy eating and growing annoyed.

 _This kid obviously wants to ask me something_. _[Huff] Why doesn’t he just ask it already._

“Peter, was it?”

“Yeah.”

“Look it's obvious that you want to ask me something. You are doing a pathetic job at hiding your facial expressions and you keep fidgeting. To be honest, its getting annoying. Hurry up and ask your question already.”

Now Damian expected Peter to look offended or annoyed. However, neither happened.

“[chuckle] Wow. You really are good at reading facial expressions.”

“No, you just suck.”

“Ha ha, I guess your right.” Peter said, but at the same time he thought, _well just wait until you meet Spider-Man._

“Well you see ......"

**\-------------------**

Peter, had just finished explaining his dilemma to Damian and how he needed pictures of the Wayne family to keep his job. Now asking Damian if he could not only take a picture of him, but also help him take pictures of the rest of his family was awkward. He knew right now they weren’t on the best terms, so he was expecting him to say no.

“Fine, I’ll help you.”

“What! Really?! Thank you so much…………”

“However, you need to do something in return for me. Deal?”

“Ok?” Peter said, but was confused. What could a kid who lives with Bruce Wayne possibly want that he doesn’t have already.

 _Crap!_ _What if he asks for something I don’t have. I mean,_ _I don’t even have a bed right now!”_

Surprisingly, what Damian asked was to be able to hang at his place for a couple of times, each week. He went to explain how he had just moved in to Wayne Manor and wasn’t getting along with the rest of the "imbeciles" living there, though he didn’t specify why. _I know why, but I can’t let him know that. I should let him tell me himself. When he starts trusting me._

He then goes on to explain that he can’t go anywhere without a fight starting as to why he wants to go there. _Sheesh, I knew they didn’t trust Damian, but not to this extent._

“If I start hanging out with you, they might start laying off of me. I mean look at you: a little kid, you look like a starved stick figure, you can’t even hide you facial expressions, you’re very easy to read. They definitely won’t have a problem of me hanging out with you. More importantly, I’ll be able to rub it in Todd’s, that’s just my fake brother, face when he can’t find anything wrong with you.”

Now Peter knew he just got insulted. _Should I be offended?_

However, he remembered what he was getting in return so ...... "Well, we should probably take the pictures before the event ends.”

He was expecting Damian to ask each of them, but then he remembered that this was Damian. 

They ended up stalking them and finding the right time to sneak in great shots for the editor in chief.

If Peter was alone, he wouldn't be able to do this. He would be embarrassed and wouldn't feel right about basically stalking people for the right picture. However, Damian didn't care about any of that. He just dragged Peter along, saying they probably don't care and to stop worrying.

**\-------------------**

Peter was now looking at all the photos in his camera. _Yes!_ _The editor in chief, J. Jonah [ha ha the irony] will definitely not find anything wrong with any of these pictures._

He was scrolling through the photos, when he saw Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian walk towards him.

 _Right, now it's_ _time for me to do my part of the deal._

“Hello, I’m Bruce Wayne.”

 _Yeah no frick, everyone knows that_ , Peter thought.

“My son, Damian tells me that you invited him to hang out with you, the day after tomorrow. Is that right?”

_Huh, so he isn't going to mention anything about Damian and I "stalking" them and taking their pictures._

Before he could answer, he was interrupted.

“You want to hang out with Damian?" Dick asked.

“You …… you want this little hell spawn with you?," Jason then asked.

Tim, just stood there, but his facial expression was telling Peter to back out.

However, Peter ignored all their “warnings”. _After all, I already decided that Damian would be my friend._

“Yes," Peter said with so much assurance, that it even surprised Damian. He then went over to Damian and handed him a piece of paper.

“Here, this is my address? I’m in room 14. Um [embarrassed] ...... so I don’t actually own a cell phone right now. So, if you knock and I don’t answer, you can just wait outside. I’m most likely just running late.”

Damian just stared at Peter and then said, “Fine, but you better not make me wait more than 10 minutes.”

He was then going to excuse himself, when he got this mischievous idea. He knew how Damian hated nicknames.

 _Peter Parker would never, but Spider-Man_ _would._

Right now he decided to act a little like Spider-Man, just without the mask. _[chuckle] I can’t wait to see his face_.

He then excused himself politely to each of the members of the Wayne family. However, when it came to say goodbye to Damian, he did a quick look behind him to see his escape route.

He had a big smile on his face and said in a loud voice, “Bye Dami!!!!” After that, he quickly turned and sprinted out of the building.

With Peter gone out of the building, everyone turned towards Damian.

“That little. Did he just ......"

* * *

Peter: Bye Dami!!!! ヾ(*∇*)ﾉ

Peter after: 三三ᕕ( ⌓̈ )ᕗ

Damian: on the outside ( ◡‿◡) on the inside (ʘ д ʘ╬)

The rest of the Wayne family: (>0o0)> (>0o0)> (>0o0)> (>0o0)>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter will most likely meet Jon until Chapter 5, 7 at the latest.
> 
> In the story......  
> Damian and Peter are 12  
> Jon is 9  
> Tim is 17  
> Jason is 22  
> Dick is 25  
> Bruce is 45  
> Alfred is 75
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story so far.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. A Spider in Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man makes his debut.

Peter was busy preparing some food to eat, trying not to burn the whole place down. Aunt May usually did the cooking, but since she’s not here, now Peter has to cook even though he really shouldn’t.

 _I think, I_ _finally got the hang of it._ _I mean,_ _its been four days since I accidentally burned myself. Almost a new record._

It had, already been three weeks since working for The Daily Planet. He would switch between doing jobs for the Daily Planet and The Gotham Gazette. His whole situation was finally being organized: he had a place to live, he had a job, had money, and had already enrolled in school. _Finally,_ _now its time for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man_ _to make his **first appearance** in Gotham later today._

He sat down on a small sofa that he had bought at a thrift store. Three weeks of having a job and getting income sure changed a lot when it came to his apartment. He now had the basic necessities: a sofa, a table for the living room, comfortable chairs to sit on, a twin size bed, a desk, a phone plus a few non-necessities like a television and a video game console. Even though the majority of his "new" furniture were bought from thrift stores and mostly already used by other people. _I mean,_ _as long as they're in a "it works fine" condition, I think I'm okay._

A bonus was that he had gotten closer to Damian, not as close as he would like, but still closer than anyone else. He was not happy about his nickname, and he let him know the moment he came to visit two days after the charity event.

Flashback Begins

_Crap!, I’m running late. Damian should be outside my room already._

He didn’t know how today was going to go. Between him calling Damian **Dami** , his apartment still looking like a ghost town, and the infamous, “Parker Luck” anything could happen.

[breathing heavily] _Finally,_ _I’m here._

“Took you long enough Peter.”

“ [scratching the back side of his head] Sorry Dami… Damian, I missed one of the buses so I had to wait for another ……” Peter lost his train of thought as he saw Alfred standing next to him.

“Uh Damian?" Peter said as he gestured to Alfred.

“[Tch] Father wouldn’t let me come alone. He says he wants to “make sure” you pose no threat to me before he actually lets us hang out alone. I had to pick someone and I didn’t want to bring any of THEM, so it had to be Alfred.”

Alfred then extended his arm for a handshake, “Hello my name is Alfred Pennyworth and I’m the butler of Wayne Manor. Pleasure to meet you Peter, I have heard quite a lot about you.”

_Heard a lot about me. Nothing strange about that, considering I have heard zero about literally everyone except for Damian._

Peter shook his hand while introducing himself. “Nice to meet you too. My name is Peter. Peter Parker. Um, but I guess you already knew that.”

[silence]

“[cough] So I guess we should head in. Before we go in, just so you know I barely started working like two days ago. I’m really not financially, lets say in the best place and I ……”

[continued rambling]

“We get it, you’re poor.” Damian said as Alfred sent Damian a pointed look “Master Damian.”

Before Alfred could continue, Peter started waving his hands in front of him. “It’s fine. Yeah, that was what I was going to say. I’m poor. I was just going to say that I don’t want anything from you, so don’t think that I wanted to be friends with you to get something in return.”

“Well its not like I would even if you asked. Also, don’t think I didn't noticed that slip up earlier. I don’t like nicknames, I’ll let that slip up go, but don’t let it happen a second time.” Damian said with a blank look in his face.

They entered his apartment, which the only new additions that could be seen were the small television and some foldable chairs.

“Welcome, just make yourself at home.”

[stomach grumbling] _I should probably make something to eat._

In the end Alfred ended up cooking something for them with the ingredients that were in the fridge. Meanwhile, Damian and him were sitting in the foldable chairs watching television.

_Well this is going horribly. I need to do something._

Peter decided to show Damian his photo collection: some where print outs that he got from The Daily Planet/The Gotham Gazette, while others were cutouts from newspapers which were all hung on a board in his room. He even took out his laptop to show Damian some of the photos that were going to show up in next weeks newspaper.

His room also looked barren with only a sleeping bag, the two foldable chairs they brought in, and a small cabinet to fill in the space.

“So, you took all these pictures yourself?"

“Yup, each one. I usually go to work after 3 on the weekdays and on the weekends, it depends," he said as he put on his watch that was laying on top of the cabinet.

He forgot to take his watch with him to work this morning. He didn’t know if he lost it or didn’t bring it with him, so he was glad when he saw it on top of his cabinet. His Spider-Man costume and tech collections from his dumpster dives were all stuffed inside his closet, so there was no need to worry.

However, one thing that Peter forgot to do was turn of his **AI “Karen.”** He had managed to fix her and when she wasn’t in his Spider-Man suit, she would be on his watch which he was currently wearing.

[watch lighting up] <Peter my scans reveal that two heat sources are currently in the apartment. Are they your friends? >

Peter tried to block out the voice by placing his hand over the watch. _Maybe he didn’t hear._

He turned to see Damian looking directly at his watch _._ From his face he got the vibe that he was telling him something like, _“ I heard already. Why don’t you do both of us a favor and not try this whole “did you hear something”,_ _dumb excuse.”_

_I really need to be more CAREFUL._

“Um, Karen its fine. They are just my friends.”

<I see, threat level zero then.>

“So, is there any chance you could forget you heard that.”

“No.”

Flashback Ends

In the end, he ended up introducing Karen to Damian. He told Damian that he was bored and that’s why he made Karen, and plus to help him with his homework when he was too tired from working. Peter could tell that Damian was impressed, but was doing his best to hide it. Damian even brought up some new ideas on how to expand on the capabilities of Karen. He told Damian not to tell Alfred or anyone about Karen and Damian agreed, only because his father and his fake brothers were in his words, “paranoid idiots.”

**\-------------------**

Around 1:00pm he left the apartment, he had snuck into an empty alley where he changed into his Spider-Man suit and webbed up his backpack in an empty area. He was now going around swinging from building to building.

“HELLO GOTHAM! [jumping and swinging from building to building] It’s good to be back.”

 _Well,_ _technically it’s my first time here, but whatever._

"Alright Karen, direct me to where help is needed."

 _< Of course Spider-Man. _ _There are police currently headed to an area two blocks away from your current location. >_

.

.

.

**\-------------------**

He was currently on his 5th outing as Spider-Man.

“Thank you [thinking]. Bug boy, um should I know you?”

“You can just call me your **Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man** mam! Newest superhero in Gotham City!,” Spiderman said as he returned the woman her stolen purse.

After he webbed up the bad guys, he left a business card that read: **Courtesy [Spider-Man** **symbol]** **, Your Friendly Neighborhood-Spiderman.**

He looked at his watch. His normal watch was the color black, but when he went out as Spider-Man, he could change the colors to match his Spiderman costume.

_It’s 5 pm, I guess 5 hours of patrol is good for today._

He was going to turn around and head back when …

_[spidey sense!]_

He managed to dodge the arrow that was aiming for his left arm.

“Hey, you might want to give a spider a warning the next time you shoot one of those arrows!," Spider-Man said. He saw two figures approach him, but he was almost 100% sure that there were more than 2 people nearby.

He immediately recognized the person in the right. _Nightwing!_

His suit was mostly the color black with the center being a light blue color. He was wearing a black mask with his weapons of choice, twin batons called the Escrima Sticks.

“Sorry, but we normally don’t give warnings to possible criminals.”

“Do I look like a criminal to you? [smirk] Honestly, between the two of us, you buddy look more like one than me.”

“Are you going to surrender peacefully or not Bug Boy?”

“Well first of all it’s Spider-Man [S-P-I-D-E-R-M-A-N], not Bug Boy. Let me think [thinking position] … nah I rather you know leave," he said as he webbed the Escrima Sticks and the rest of the arrows of the person next to him. Then he webbed them to the wall behind them and made a run for it.

While making a run for it, his super hearing caught Nightwing talking on his coms.

“Superboy! He's heading your way. Make sure you and Miss Martian catch him. Batman wants him for interrogation.”

 _Okay,_ _so I wanted to meet “Superboy”, [ugh] but not this Superboy._

_Typical Parker Luck._

* * *

Spider-Man webbing criminals : 🕸️ → ┌(;･_･)┘ ヘ(゜Д゜)ノ

  
Spider-Man leaving a note: _〆(ﾟ▽ﾟ) → 🗈 🕷

  
Other superheroes spying : |_・) |_・) |_・) |_・) 

  
Spider-Man leaving and being attacked: (ﾉ-_･)/|)‥‥ …>>━→ >>-(ﾟﾛﾟ)→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always appreciated. Thank you.


	5. Meeting Other Superheroes

“You’re not going anywhere Bug Boy! Just surrender already!” 

_Seriously! Why does everyone always call me that?!_

“Tell me the truth, when you look at me, do you get “Bug Boy" vibes?” Spider-Man asked as he dodged another punch from Superboy. He knew that his webbing had the other two occupied, for at least a couple of hours if no one came to help them. 

He tried to keep a distance between him and Superboy, since it looked like Superboy was trying to keep the focus on him. 

_Miss Martian and him_ _must be planning something._

The moment he finished that thought, he felt a tingle in his head _. Dammit, she must be trying to get in my head._

Ever since the whole Mysterio fiasco, he really hated when strangers tried to get into his head. He was trying not to lose control of his strength, but he knew that if she successfully managed to get inside his head, he would freak out. 

He managed to slip away, just far enough so no one, even someone with super hearing would be able to hear.

“Karen, knock out all the power in the blocks surrounding the area, now!”

<Of course, Spider-Man. Power, shutting off in 3, 2, 1. Power off.>

The sudden blackout came as a surprise to Superboy and Miss Martian, for them to adjust quickly. Spider-Man took that opportunity to use his electric web-shooters. He could set the setting for how strong the shock could be, so he lowered it so it wouldn’t harm them that much. After, he webbed them up and left a business card attached to them. 

It read: **Courtesy [Spider-Man symbol], Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man**

 **P.S. I accept candy as an apology gift. Also, might want to give your students listening lessons. My** **name is S-P-I-D-E-R-M-A-N.**

\-------------------

Batman was furious. He was looking at the card the vigilante had left behind and after he finished reading it, he threw it away.

“What happened?”

He was currently meeting with three of the superheroes, since the fourth was still a rookie in training. 

Opposite to him was Nightwing, Superboy, and Miss Martian currently trying to take off the reminder of the webbing.

“Well, we tried to apprehend him, but he got away. From what I could see, he might be a little younger than us. Maybe 17-years-old,” Nightwing said.

“Yeah, I think he knew that Superboy and I were there. He kept looking at our direction, while he was talking to Nightwing. Also, for some reason it was very difficult to get inside his head. It was like he was blocking me,” Miss Martian said.

“He’s very flexible and has super strength. When he was fighting me, I could tell that he was holding back. It looked like he just wanted to get away,” Superboy said. 

“Is there anything else?”

“[thinking] Oh! He looked like he was talking to someone. Maybe the person who he was talking too, helped him shut off all the power,” Miss Martian said.

“Batman, he doesn’t seem like a bad person. I mean, if he was he would’ve taken us as his prisoners. Do we really have to apprehend him?”

“Didn’t he electrocute you two?"

“Yes, but he only electrocuted us, to immobilize, not to seriously injure us.He even checked to see if we didn’t have grave injuries, after.”

“It doesn’t matter. The Justice League will determine if he’s a threat or not. We can’t just have anyone out there playing hero. That’s it, all of you are dismissed,” Batman said. 

\-------------------

_It’s been a long time since I had a **serious** fight. _

It was currently 6:30pm and right now Peter was busy tending to his injuries. They weren’t that serious, and either way they would disappear eventually with his healing abilities. If he kept eating correctly, his body would heal his injuries in no time.

“Ouch!,” Peter said as he touched one particular bruise on his waist. 

_Well, I figured they would send someone to get me. What should I do, to make them trust me without revealing my identity? When I reveal my identity, they will most likely force me on a team._ _No, can’t let that happen._

Ever since arriving in Gotham, Peter decided he would form his own team. He wouldn’t let anyone force him on a team or try to baby him.

He headed to his bedroom and sat down in front of his desk. From the workout today, it would be great if he could just lay down and pass out. However, he still had to finish his homework. It was easy, but it was just a huge load of homework. 

“[sigh] Well, might as well start right now,” he said as he took out a worksheet that was titled, Graphing Linear Equations.

\-------------------

Beep

Beep!

BEEP!

[turn off alarm]

_Time for school._

.

.

.

The moment the bell rang and school was out, Peter headed towards The Daily Planet. The moment he went into J. Jonah’s office, a newspaper was slammed in front of him. Peter looked down and his eyes widened. _It’s me._

Technically, it was Spider-Man. Some photos were of him saving civilians, but the photo in the center was of him webbing up Superboy and Miss Martian. The headline read: Spider-Man, New Superhero/Vigilante Stronger Than The Members of Young Justice?”

“Parker, do you know who this is?” he said while pointing at a photo which just had Spider-Man. 

“A superhero?”

“Yes, a new superhero. More importantly the new craze right now. Everyone’s talking about this Spider-Man person. For your new assignment, you will be accompanying our top journalist. She was one of the few people invited to attend the conference set up by the Justice League. A popular question that will be asked, will be about Spider-Man. I want you to take as many pictures as you can, but also keep track of what people are saying about this Spider-Man fellow."

“Okay,” Peter said.

“So, this is the new rookie photographer that I heard many people talk about.”

“Parker, I want you to meet our top journalist, Lois Lane Kent ( _Lois Lane!)_.”

\-------------------

Last week, Damian couldn’t come visit because his family was busy with something. _They must be getting ready for the conference. I wonder what will happen. Will they call me a menace? Be like Shield, and say they just want to question me to see what my intentions are._

“Are you ready Peter?”

“Yes, Mrs. Kent.”

“Please, just call me Lois. Being surrounded by this many important people can be intimidating, but don’t worry. You too, Jon.”

"Yes, Lois."

“Yes mom,” Jon replied. 

**Jon** , apparently there was no one to babysit him, so he came along. The meeting with Jon was the opposite of the meeting with Damian. Damian was confident and spoke his mind, whether you wanted to hear or not. Jon, on the other hand, was quiet, and would often apologize if he thought he made a mistake.

To the conference, Jon wore a suit, matching pants, and black glasses.

_I will never know how wearing glasses can disguise Clark Kent, when he literally looks identical to Superman._

Meanwhile, Peter had recycled his look from the charity event for the conference.

Jon looked uncomfortable, Peter could relate, but he had to be here for his job. Jon kept covering his eyes and just not looking in anyone’s direction. _I wonder if he can already shoot lasers from his eyes?_ Jon stuck to Peter like glue, probably because he was the only one that was closest in age. 

“Peter, all the photographers will be on that side. When you’re done taking the pictures, you can come meet me over here, and we can maybe grab a bite to eat. Okay?”

“Yes, Mrs., I mean Lois,” Peter said as he left to where all the photographers were. Jon decided to tag along with him and both were now waiting for the conference to start. 

.

.

.

[Uuuuugh] Why is Jon so nice? Peter was trying to get a conversation going, but each time he asked Jon something, the conversation usually turned into something like:

“Do you want to grab something to eat?” Peter asked.

“Only if you want to?” Jon replied.

Jon only agreed with whatever Peter said, he never voiced his own opinion. _This won’t do._

 _He needs someone who will be able to get a reaction out of him._ While Peter was thinking this, he saw a familiar “angry porcupine” in the distance.

Peter pulled Jon towards Damian, who was as usual staring angrily at everyone around him.

“Peter, where are…”

“Don’t worry. The conference won’t start until another 15 minutes. There’s this friend I want you to meet because it looks to me like you could use one or two friends.”

“Hey! Damian!,” Peter called out. 

.

.

.

The conference was going to start soon and Peter was currently trying to separate Jon and Damian before they hurt each other and worse cause a scene. He wasn’t really listening to the back and forth and just caught the last question, since it was directed at him.

“Well, what do you think, Peter. Who’s right?”

“[Tch] Just tell this idiot that I’m right. Well?”

Peter, wanted to be anywhere else, but here. 

_At least, he managed to bring Jon out of his shell a little more, thanks to Damian._

* * *

  
  


Peter and Jon approaching Damian:\ (^ ∇ ^）ヽ(•‿•) 

Damian: (ಠ_ಠ)

3 min. Before Conference

Peter separating Damian and Jon:

(ง •̀_•́)ง ----- (:￣_￣)---- ◟(•̀д•́◟ )

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	6. So… I Have A Lot of Explaining To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is at the conference with Jon and Damian. After the conference, something unexpected occurs that forces Peter to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on this story, I really enjoy reading them.

“The Conference will start in three minutes. Everyone please head to your designated area.”

“[Phew] Well, I would LOVE to continue this conversation, but Jon and I need to head on over there [pointing to area with photographers].” Peter then dragged Jon to the area they were in just fifteen minutes ago. Jon still mumbling, “what’s his problem” and looking like an “angry puppy.”

 _I guess a porcupine and a puppy wouldn’t get along at first._ Peter was now trying to remember when Damian and Jon became friends. _What event caused it? Think Peter_. He had read so many comics, seen so many episodes, that all the information just got mixed up. He couldn’t remember every single detail. He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt someone flick his forehead.

He turned and saw Damian. _What’s he doing here?_

Jon must have had the same thought because he said, “You again. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your personal butler or something.”

“His name is Alfred. However, unlike you, I don’t need some babysitter to take care of me. Plus, if you don’t pay attention to this one, [points to Peter] he dozes off and forgets where he even is.”

“[gasp] P.. Peter isn’t my babysitter. I can be on my own too.”

“[scoff] Please. You would probably get lost and then start crying for your mommy.”

“I would not. You know, you’re really …” 

[incoherent mumbling] “WHAT?!”

Both Damian and Jon turned to Peter who had covered their mouths. They were going to continue arguing until Peter signaled with his eyes to the front stage. Up on stage where some of the members of the Justice League which included: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary. Immediately both Damian and Jon stopped. Both noticed that their parents were looking at their general area and looked surprised. Well, Superman looked surprised, with Batman you couldn’t tell. _I guess they hadn’t yet talked about their sons meeting up._

_._

_._

_._

In order for there to be PEACE, Damian stayed on Peter’s right while Jon stayed on Peter’s left. They were both paying attention to what the superheroes were saying. 

[click]

[click]

[click] 

Peter didn’t know how many pictures he should take, so he just kept taking pictures. The first part of the conference was mostly The Justice League members talking about The League and all they are doing. _Must be trying to keep up their image, I guess in every universe not everyone trusts superheroes._ After, there was a small five minute break. 

Damian and Jon were just pretending the other didn’t exist. While waiting, both Jon’s and Damian’s phones rang.

Damian the most experienced at lying kept a neutral face while answering, “Hello, [whispering] hold on. Peter I’m going to head out, apparently Alfred is looking for me.”

Jon, on the other hand had a different reaction. “Dad! [looking up on stage] What are you … oh I’m with Peter. He’s the photographer that came with mom. Um, the other kid … I just met him [whispering].”

Peter easily spotted Damian and he definitely wasn’t with Alfred. With his super hearing he heard both Damian’s and Jon’s conversations. 

“So, should I know who that kid is. [annoyed] Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll figure it out eventually. Before you say anything, no I wasn’t stalking him, he’s Peter’s friend. Like I would want an idiot for a friend [end call]," Peter heard Damian say over the phone. 

When Damian came back, he kept staring at Jon’s direction. Jon, just had a confused face once his conversation with his dad ended.

.

.

.

“Alright, now is the time to ask questions. We’ll go from one reporter from left to right.”

“Next question.”

“Alright, next.”

\-------------------

“There have been reports of this new superhero/vigilante who calls himself Spider-Man. Are the Justice League looking to recruit him?”

_There it is._

Peter was now looking at the reactions of the superheroes. Some of them kept a neutral face, while others clearly showed their lack of enthusiasm towards the idea being presented to them. Batman then stepped forward and everyone immediately quieted down. They either quieted down as respect or because they were afraid of the Dark Knight.

“Spider-Man will NOT be joining The League. He attacked one of our own ( _Because you were trying to catch me!)_ and right now we are only looking to bring him in.”

Superman then stepped forward. “We don’t know his intentions, therefore we don’t trust him. He could easily be pretending to be a hero.”

Superman then stepped aside for Wonder Woman to speak. “Spider Man, if you are listening, surrender. It would be in your best interest to do so. The League just wants to verify your identity, we will not leak any sensitive information outside.”

There were more questions about Spider-Man, but the answers that The League gave were vague.

_Should I just surrender peacefully? I mean, things could get ugly fast. [thinking] Nah, that's never been my style._

[pinch]

“Ow [grabbing arm].”

“See, he spaces out all the time. [looking towards Peter] You were going to bump into her. Your welcome.”

“Oh. I’m sorry Lois, [bowing down] I wasn’t watching were I was heading.”

“Don’t worry. It’s okay.” Lois then looked towards Damian. “Who’s this?”

“My name is Damian Wayne.” Both Damian and Peter noticed her eyes slightly widened and unintentionally look towards the stage. 

_Hmm, interesting. She must know father,_ Damian thought. _Is that why he asked about how I knew Jon?_ He looked towards the stage, where it all clicked together. Damian has a gift of hacking into places he really shouldn’t. In the Batman Cave he found out a file Batman had of every member of the Justice League and Young Justice. The files had the photos of the superheroes in their costume and as civilians. Looking closer at Jon, Damian could see a resemblance between him and Superman aka Clark Kent. _Jon is Superman’s son!_

_Crap! Did Damian already figure it out?_

\-------------------

In the end, all four of them went together and ordered takeout, then headed to a secluded area in a park. Peter could see that Damian was conflicted about how to handle this new information. _Great, how will he react when he finds out I’m Spider-Man._ It was all going well, they were having a delicious meal with some small talk in between. It was mostly Lois asking Peter what he did in his free time, since Damian usually gave short two word answers. 

[tingle]

_Spidey Sense! Dammit, not now._

Without thinking he caught a dart that was aiming towards Jon. **_Tranquilizer Dart._ **They looked up and could see a group of people coming towards them. 

“Mom, what’s going on?” Jon was scared, this was the first time he was in this type of dangerous situation. He knew his father was a hero, but that was far from what Jon was. 

“We need to leave now,” Damian ordered. They all nodded and tried to find an exit without too many civilians. 

However, the next thing they knew they were surrounded by many masked individuals with swords, dart guns, and sonic weapons. One grabbed Lois and separated her from Jon. Before anyone else moved, Damian pulled out a sword and held it to the man’s throat once he freed Lois from his grasp. Damian was skilled in hand to hand combat and sword fighting. It was impressive to watch him move from criminal to criminal, knocking them out, showing them no mercy. Lois was shielding Jon since he was never used to seeing such brutal force. 

_Peter Parker, what the hell are you doing? You should be helping, not standing in the sidelines._ Peter knew the moment he used his webbing, they would know who he was. ... _Screw it. I can’t risk innocent lives in order to protect my **secret identity.** _

Peter noticed someone aiming their sonic weapon towards Damian. He ran towards the man, ignoring the worried voices. He moved quickly _[_ _Good thing I decided to bring my web shooters with me_ _]_ , folded up the sleeves of his suit, and aimed. 

[Thwip]

[Thwip] 

He took the sonic weapon and webbed it away. “Now now, all of you against one isn’t fair. How about I tag in,” Peter said ignoring the surprised faces of Lois, Jon, and Damian.

_Yeah, I have a lot of explaining to do later._

“Any other secrets you would like to share,” Damian said as he knocked out another opponent. One of them came running in , but Damian blocked them with his sword, manage to knock out the opponent's weapon, and then punched him in the face, knocking him out. _Ouch, that’s got to hurt,_ Peter thought. 

“Karen, keep track of all the criminals, alert me if one is trying to slip away.”

<Of course Peter. Scanning all life forms in the area.>

Damian and Peter were now standing back to back. “Well, a little bird told me that I’m not the only one with secrets. Plus, I only attacked them when they were trying to basically kidnap me. I’m not a criminal and I don’t want to be interrogated or have my mind probed by The Justice League. I mean, you heard what they said about me at the conference today,” Peter said. 

Damian didn’t respond, just kept slashing and punching his opponents. He made sure his attacks weren’t life threatening. “I’m guessing then Karen wasn’t made to help you with school work.”

“[dodge] [punch] No.” 

.

.

.

There were 25 people in total who were knocked out and webbed up.

“Karen, were there only twenty-five?”

<Yes, there were only twenty-five criminals.>

Peter then went over to Lois and Jon. “Hey, you two are safe now.”

Lois was now hugging Jon protectively and shielding him away from Damian and him. He turned to Damian who was holding a folder. He gave it to Peter to look over. It was a picture of Jon and under the picture in bold letters were **Superman’s son.**

“You knew already.” It was more of a statement than a question, which Peter merely nodded back. 

< Peter, I detect three individuals closing in on your location.>

Peter immediately looked at his watch, then looked towards Lois who looked afraid. 

“Are more of them coming?” Lois asked. 

“Karen, hack into nearby cameras and show me the videos.”

<Of course, here are the videos from nearby security cameras.>

Everyone was know surrounding Peter, looking at his watch which was projecting a holographic video.

“Wow, that’s so cool. So you two are real superheros?” Jon asked.

Peter nodded while looking closer at the video. Damian was surprised, no one has ever regarded him as superhero, more of a murderer. Looking at the video, it was clear that the three individuals were Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. Peter should be glad, they would most likely erase their memories thanks to Lois, Jon, and Damian.

Peter then turned to the three of them. “[to Damian] Look, I wanted to tell you, but I could never find an opportunity to speak with you alone. I was hoping to be able to tell you at school since we’re the same age, but apparently you’re TOO SMART to got to school. I don’t trust your family, I only **trust you.** Yes, I already knew you were Robin. [to Lois and Jon] I don't know what you’ve been told, but I’m not a criminal. I’m a superhero/vigilante. Yes, I already know Jon is Superman’s son. I have super hearing so I heard Jon when he was whispering to Superman on the phone. Look … [continued rambling].”

Lois, Jon, and Damian were now looking at Peter basically giving the whole story of how he met Damian and how he wanted all three of them to be **friends/a superhero team.**

“[sigh] This is getting pathetic to watch.” Damian goes and flicks Peter in the forehead. “You were rambling on and on. Also, I can see father and the other two superheroes coming this way.”

.

.

.

It wasn’t difficult to piece together that Peter was Spider-Man. The web shooter attached to his arm was a dead giveaway. At first it was the good cop act, telling him that they were only trying to see if he was actually a good person. That they didn’t mean him any harm. After, it was more of forcing him to interrogation. 

“Do you really want to do this in front of your sons?” Peter asked.

The two were stunned, but immediately tried to cover up their slip up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Spider-Man, were just here to get you away from these civilians and interrogate you. If you pass we’ll let you go.”

“[snort] Yeah, let me go. Good one. I already know that Damian is Robin, your son [pointing at Batman] and that Jon, well he will be Superboy, is your son [pointing at Superman].

That immediately made the three of them defensive, but Peter didn’t care. He was running on adrenaline and saying what needed to be said to buy him time to escape. 

He made a run for it knowing that it wouldn’t do him any good. _Must be why they’re not chasing me._ Batman already knew where Peter lived and Lois knew where he worked. Before he left he told them, “Might want to erase their memories [pointing to the webbed up criminals]. They know who Jon is, and they also found out when we were fighting who Damian is.”

.

.

.

He was in his apartment, he couldn’t sleep. Ever since he got home, not one knock nor phone call was made. This made Peter more nervous, _they must be planning something._

* * *

  
  
  


Peter and Damian fighting criminals: 

(；゜○゜) ( ；゜○゜) ( ；゜○゜) ----------------ԅ(•̀_•́ԅ ) (ง ͠ ᵒ̌ Дᵒ̌)¤=[]:::::> (゜Д゜ * ) (゜Д゜ * ) (゜Д゜ * )

25 Criminals webbed up: | ( _ _ ) | 🕸️

Peter running away from The Justice League: ┏( >_<)┛

The Justice League letting him get away: 

( ●__●) ( ●__●) ( ●__●)

Peter not being able to go to sleep:(ʘ_ʘ) ☽ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	7. Week After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week after Peter's identity is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say thank you to the people who are enjoying this fanfic, it really means a lot to me. I will be taking longer to update because school is starting for me, but I will try to not make the wait long.

A week had gone by and it was by far the most stressful week of Peter’s life. No phone calls, no break ins, and no spidey- sense going off. He went in to work as usual and he would notice Lois look in his general direction, but never approach him. After the conference, most of the jobs would be to go take pictures of events, so he didn’t run into superheroes. When going out as Spider-Man, he would make sure Karen would alert him of any life forms nearby. 

Right now he was purposefully avoiding not only The Justice League, but also Damian and Jon until he figured out his next move. 

\-------------------

Contrary to his face, Damian felt conflicted. I mean sure things weren’t going that great for him, but he at least had a friend. Damian had been put on “temporary house arrest” along with Jon, while their parents deal with the fallout that was their identities being discovered plus Peter Parker being the vigilante that they were looking for. 

Damian looked above his phone to Jon staring at him.

“What are you looking at?” 

Jon stayed silent for a couple minutes and then spoke up, “did you know about Peter being you know … Spider-Man.”

“Of course not, they act like **two different people**.”

Damian started to think about the differences between the two. On one hand Peter was shy, extremely respectful, would zone out a lot, and didn’t like to be the center of attention. Then there was Spider-Man. From what he heard from Grayson plus the other heroes, he was sarcastic, liked to make jokes, was strong, didn’t mind getting on people’s bad side, and would go out of his way to help anyone that needed it. 

_I wonder which one is the real him?_

“Why do they want to bring him in, he’s obviously a hero just **like you**. After all, you two protected us,” Jon said, interrupting Damian from his thoughts. 

Ever since Peter and him saved Jon and his mother, Jon’s attitude towards him changed. Sure, Jon would still call out his “bad behavior” and Damian would still call him “idiot” and make what some might say “rude/insensitive remarks”, but there wasn’t the same animosity as before. Jon was similar in Peter when it came to not taking his remarks to heart and just accepted that as part of his personality. One of his, as Peter once said “quirks” and something that made Damian, well Damian. 

Damian took a sip of the coffee that was next to him. “Well your father along with mine, are paranoid idiots that don’t trust the vigilante or as we know now, Peter. Even if he did help us, they probably think he’s pretending to be nice to get to us. By now father is probably digging up more about Peter’s past to find any other secrets he might be hiding.”

  
  


\-------------------

Today was the seventh day under house arrest and they were already tired of it. Damian wanted to go out as Robin and Jon wanted to go out and hang with his friends at school.

.

.

.

“Wait! You mean you don’t attend school?” Jon asked.

“[snicker] Of course not, there’s nothing that any of those teachers can teach me that I don’t know already,” Damian responded. 

While Jon was telling Damian of all the fun he was missing out and how he should go to school, he got a call from an unknown number. He motioned for Jon to keep quiet and answered the call. Jon, being the curious kid that he was went over to also hear who was on the other end of the call.

.

.

.

[click]

After the call ended, both Damian and Jon looked at each other, nodded, and sneaked out of the secret base. 

* * *

Jon talking about school:⊂((・▽・))⊃

Damian: (￢_￢)

Phone rings: 📱 (°ロ°) ! (°ロ°) !

Damian and Jon after: ─=≡Σ((( つ＞＜)つ ─=≡Σ((( つ＞＜)つ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
